narutofanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichikou Fujiyoshi
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; -webkit-background-clip: initial; -webkit-background-origin: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; -webkit-background-clip: initial; -webkit-background-origin: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; "| |} Ichikou Fujiyoshi is a ninja from the Kagegakure, an untill now secret village located somewhere near Konoha. He is the only character created by Ruffy04, as well as his main character. Background: When Ichikou was young, he was trained to become a ninja because of the Nijigan in his eyes. He graduated from the Academy at the age of 7, followed by becoming a Chunin at the age of 9. Later, Ichikou played a major part in cathing a criminal known as K (More info coming up). Personality: N/A Appearence: Ichikou has brown, spiky hair and a rather slim build. He wears his forehead protector on the forehead. Bandages is wrapped around a part of it at his right side, with the ends hanging down. His eyes are relatively large, and is regularly blue, but when his Nijigan is being used, they change color (into red, orange or dark grey) As for attire, Ichikou wears the standard Kagegakure-uniform, which consists of a vest, long and a long black sleeve. The right sleeve is long and wide, assisting for hiding small objects, such as kunai. The left sleeve ends with bandages, enabling more swift moves. Both hands are covered with black, fingerless gloves with metalplates on the back of the hand. Ichikou's pants are black and he has bandages with shuriken-holsters on both legs instead of only one. He wears the simple ninja-sandals. He also has a cloth around his neck, covering parts of his upper torso. Abilities: Ichikou is a great shinobi, with large amounts of chakra. He can use several Natures, because of the Nijigan he possesses. Though he has not shown any signs of using Lightning or Water release, he has shown the Storm release which those two combine to form. Nijigan: Ichikou has this Jutsu implanted in his eyes. It is not a Kekkei Genkai since it was not seen in any other members of his clan, but it is unique to Ichikou himself. It enables the user to use any release, be it a Kekkei Genkai, such as the Mokuton, or a simple release, such as the Enton. He has yet to show any techniques in most releases, though Fire, Explosion and Storm is shown. When activated (through use of any Natural-based Jutsu), Ichikou's eyes change color into any release, but since he has only shown three, they have only taken orange, dark-grey and red colors. Shadow techniques: Ichikou, like apparently most ninjas of the Kagegakure, uses at least a few shadow-jutsus, inofficially called Kageton (Shadow Release). One of these include the unnamed technique similar to Jiraiya's Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique. Ichikou merely transforms into any shadow and can hide in that shadow without wasting chakra (chakra is only used when entering and exiting a shadow). He can also use some sort of Shadow-summoning technique, pulling out a pitch black Fuma shuriken from his own shadow. Stats: